Coffee
by Claritea
Summary: Coffee can be sweet or bitter.


Coffee

It was a colder morning than most, a blustery Saturday in the mid-fall season.

Both boys decided it was far too cold to fish today, and far too windy.

"You know," Yuki mumbled as they walked. "I never thought you would pass up the chance to fish, even in this weather." He smiled a little and tried to hold back a small giggle, poking fun at Natsuki's obsession with his hobby.

"Well it's not me that I'm worried about," he retorted, sounding a little annoyed. "You don't tend to handle colder weather very well. You get sick so easily!"

Yuki blushed and looked away. "Regardless, it would have been just the two of us. No Akira or Haru to keep company."

Natsuki didn't reply as they kept walking, and frowned a little.

'_Does that mean we always have to go somewhere with them? We can't be by ourselves?' _He thought to himself.

"Ah, you like coffee, yes?" Yuki tugged at the upper sleeve of Natsuki's jacket.

"Eh?" He looked up to see a small coffee shop sign hanging a couple feet away from them.

"Well it's okay as long as it's not black coffee. Sugar and creamer." He nodded to confirm his words.

Yuki laughed a little, letting go. "Well it's a coffee shop, I'm sure they have sugar and creamer. Let's go, I brought a little change with me today."

Natsuki nodded and followed him into the small store.

It was reasonably spacey and still just cozy enough; warm and rather cute, actually. There was a single server on duty, standing behind a cake display cabinet and reading a paperback. She looked up as the two entered the store.

"Welcome to Tiny Chefs Café, please sit where ever you'd like, a server will be right with you." She smiled again, and walked into the kitchen.

"Ahh, It's very nice in here!" Yuki chose a small booth towards the cake display, nearly falling into the seats. "Very warm too."

Natsuki smiled a little awkwardly, still bothered a bit from the earlier comment.

'_It's not a big deal, I'm sure he didn't mean it in that way. We like spending time together alone… right?'_

He shook any thoughts from the subject away as a waitress approached them, a different girl, with a notepad and pen.

"Hello, May I start you off with anything?"

"Just Coffee today, that's all." Yuki replied quietly. He wasn't really one to talk to people he didn't know very well.

"Mhm! And for you?" She gestured towards Natsuki.

"Coffee only as well, but could you add four sugars and two vanilla creamers to that, please?"

She nodded and scribbled away. "Of course! It'll be right out, thank you."

Once she left, a terrible silence ensued.

Yuki fidgeted a little awkwardly, staring occasionally at Natsuki.

'_He looks upset… Did my fishing comment bother him? He is really passionate about it, m-maybe I shouldn't have made fun...'_

While Yuki internally kicked himself for his actions, Natsuki was lost in thought at Yuki's words from earlier.

'_Maybe he doesn't like me as much as I thought? Maybe he doesn't think we're best friends unless all four of us are together—'_

Both boys sighed at their thoughts, taking a small glance at each other, and quickly turning away.

'_He stared!'_

'_Did he see me staring?!'_

Thankfully, the waitress emerged from the kitchen carrying a small tray of two coffee cups and a small handful of creamers.

"Here you are!" She said, placing it in front of the two. "Please enjoy!"

Natsuki cautiously reached out, taking the coffee and creamer and began mixing the two in his cup, smiling a little at the sweet smell.

Yuki took his own, holding it in his hands to warm them a little more.

Natsuki glanced at Yuki's coffee for a moment.

"I have some spare sugar packets, you can have some if you'd like."

Yuki jumped a little, it'd been silent for a while, after all. "A-ah, that's okay, I like my coffee black!"

Natsuki's eyes widened a little. "But it's really bitter, you know? I can't stand it like that."

"Well, one sugar packet can't hurt." Yuki picked one up from the tray, stirring it into his drink.

He took a small sip, glancing back at Natsuki. "I can't really taste much sweetness, but it's still nice. It's just a tiny bit different than before!"

Natsuki smiled, and the two enjoyed their coffee in silence for a while. Finally, Natsuki spoke.

"You…" He cleared his throat, fidgeting with his cup. It wasn't like him to be so nervous—

"You don't mind hanging out with just… me sometimes, right? Without Akira and Haru?" He looked down at the table, a little embarrassed.

Yuki looked up a little worriedly. "Of course not! I like talking to you," he paused.

He looked at his empty cup, trying to focus on something else for a moment.

"I really love being alone with you. It's nice, actually." He shut his eyes, taking a steady breath.

Natsuki blushed. He couldn't help it, really. Blame it on the warm coffee shop and the hot drink, or the situation if you must, but he was blushing.

"A-ah, is that so…"

The two stayed in silence a little while longer, before Yuki reached his hand out.

He let his hand find Natsuki's, loosely holding onto the boys fingers.

"Let's do this again, if you'd like?" He asked shyly, looking down at his lap.

Natsuki held his hand a little tighter.

"I'd love to."

Yuki looked up, blushing.

"Sweeter coffee isn't so bad," he started. "Sweet things are nice sometimes."

Natsuki smiled, brushing a thumb over Yuki's hand.

"Sweet things aren't bad at all."


End file.
